


compromise

by smilesstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post Promised Day, but before they get married, but no actual smut, happy holidays everyone!!, secret santa present!!, there's an implication of them doing the do??, this is hurt/comfort but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesstar/pseuds/smilesstar
Summary: All Ed wants is one more hour in bed with his fiance.





	compromise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for the user blogitlikeitzhot on tumblr! i thought i'd go ahead and post it here too. i hope you enjoy!!

It was morning. **  
**

Ed groaned as he felt his fiance stir next to him, gently wiggling out of his embrace. He tried to hold on for just a little longer, but Winry was already in work mode. She was already stretching, getting out of bed, and walking to the restroom to brush her teeth.

It had been about two months since Ed had returned from his research in the West.

He wasn’t going to lie, he loved his research and he loved seeing more of the world; but ever since that fateful day at the train station, all he could think about is coming home to Winry.

He would think about her constantly. Her blonde locks, her bright smile, her soft touch, her ocean eyes. Talking about her was another factor; secretly having taken a picture of her with him, he showed it whenever he had a chance. The dreams he had about her, ranging from embarrassingly romantic to graphically lustful, any awakening him with a bright red blush.

He was a fool in love. He had been for a long time, but he had never imagined he would actually get the girl. There had been too many obstacles standing in his way for so long. Now that he had, he never wanted to be away from Winry again.

Unfortunately for both of them, the Rockbell Business had taken off. Granny had retired, and Winry was bound and determined to handle everything by herself. She had been getting countless orders a week, and they just kept coming. She could never catch a break, and in turn neither could Ed.

She was always working.

He was happy for her, he knew how hard she had worked for this. She was talented, and she deserved to be renowned as one of the best automail mechanics in Amestris (in his opinion the best).

Winry’s work had saved his life, helped him stand again, relit the passion in his soul. Many were missing out on the privilege of calling Winry Rockbell their mechanic. He carried that name with pride, as he know many others did as well.

But he was the only one who was able to call her his fiance. He knew that her ambition made her work near the top of her list of priorities, a common trait shared between the both of them.

He knew she was just busy.

He just _missed_ her.

He had been looking forward to coming home and being around her all the time. That had been the case for about the first two weeks of his homecoming, them barely leaving each other’s sides (some days, not even leaving the bed); but ever since business had picked up, they barely saw each other, besides when they woke up, had dinner (that wasn’t Winry quickly whipping something out and going back to her study), and went to bed.

They were also supposed to be planning a wedding, something that Ed had no idea how to do and something that Winry didn’t seem to have time for.

He had come home with a beautiful (and slightly expensive) engagement ring that Winry only took off while she was working, in fear of ruining it. He knew she loved him, he knew she wanted to marry him, and he knew that she wasn’t meaning to ignore him.

He was just feeling a bit put out.

Okay, maybe very put out.

As Winry came out of the restroom, Ed made one last valiant attempt.

“Come back to bed,” he whined, “it’s Saturday, you shouldn’t have to work on Saturday!”

Winry sighed. “Ed, I can’t afford to take a break. If you still want a roof over your head and food on the table, I have to get this work done. Besides, it’s not like you and Al ever took a break when you were trying to get your bodies back.”

Ed paused. “Not all your points are wrong,” he said. “But you have bags under your eyes, you’ve barely had any human interaction all week, and isn’t your brain at all tired?”

His fiance sighed, clearly vexed. “Ed, I’m fine. Now would you please drop it and let me get to work?”

“FINE?!” He fired back, exasperated beyond belief. “You have been glued to that work desk! Do you know how many times I’ve had to wrench your tools from your hands and carry you to bed?”

“I have a business to run, if you didn’t remember!” Winry snapped, her voice becoming louder. “I’m going to have a couple of sleepless nights and busy work days, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Do you remember how many rush orders I had to fill for you?”

“You would rush the order and then spend the next couple of days sleeping it off,” Ed counteracted. “When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

Even if Winry tried to argue, Ed knew he was right about this one. Even when he had been able to drag her to bed, she would spend the night tossing and turning. If she even dreamed, she was dreaming about her damned orders.

“I’m still moving,” Winry replied nonchalantly. “I’m okay, Ed.”

“Fine, you want another point?!” Ed snapped. “You’ve been completely neglecting me! News flash, I like spending time with you! Forbid  _seeing_  you once in a while!”

She rolled her eyes. “Ed, you’re such a baby.”

“You’ve been doing nothing but working for over a month now!” Ed argued. “I barely see you, and I miss you damn it! We’re also supposed to be planning a wedding, we’re  _engaged_  if you didn’t remember!”

Ed knew he was just being bitter and over dramatic, but all he wanted was to spend some more time with his betrothed. Was that too much to ask?  

“Ed, that’s not fair!” Winry fired back. “Look, I miss you too and I care immensely about our wedding, but I’m running this business all by myself and if I get too far behind, I’ll start losing customers and then we’ll start losing money and then the Rockbell name will be tarnished-”

“Win,” Ed said softly. “You’re crying.”

Winry brought her hands up to her eyes and sure enough, tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.

Ed got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, her head burying itself into his shoulder.

He felt like a complete ass. Although he knew that it was more of the stress than his words that was making her cry, he didn’t have to be so harsh. He really wasn’t good as this whole “showing concern without yelling” thing, was he?

“I’m so sorry Ed!” She cried, her voice a bit muffled. “I’m just so stressed out, and our wedding should be my number one priority I just don’t know  _what_  to prioritize anymore-”

“Winry,” Ed said as he ran his fingers through her hair, “it’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“I’m failing!”

“You are  _not_  failing,” Ed said firmly, “You’re just stressed, and I’m not making it any better. I’m sorry, I should be more supportive. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, Ed.”

He pulled away from her, putting both of his hands on her face.

“We’ll figure something out,” Ed stated. “Isn’t that what this whole relationship stuff is about, compromise?”

Winry laughed, sniffling a little.

“You do need to work,” Ed continued, “that’s important; but I still want to see you.”

“You also can’t stress yourself out like this. Your business is expanding, which means more customers, which means more work than even you can handle. You need to hire some help.”

“Ed–” Winry started.

“I know,” Ed cut her off. “No one can make automail the way you do, but you can’t keep going on like this. At this point, you’ll never get anything done, and we won’t get married until we’re old and grey. Come on you can apprentice some mechanics, and train them like you were! Does that sound so bad?”

Winry hesitated. Letting people outside of the family into the business? Was that really something she was willing to do?

But she was so  _tired._ Ed was right about her lack of sleep. She was a hard worker, but it was so difficult for her to run a business as demanding as automail all by herself.

Plus, things were different now. She had a house and a fiance and a  _wedding_ to plan. When was the last time that they sat down and discussed guest lists or dates or colors or any of it?

“Well,” Winry replied, sniffling a little, “the extra help would actually be nice. I’d like to get a good night’s sleep for once.”

Ed chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’d like that too,” Ed said, wiping away some of the leftover tears. “ I can practically  _hear_  the gears turning in your head in the middle of the night, and I think it’s affecting my rem cycle.” 

Winry gave a small laugh at that, kissing her future husband’s hand before walking to her desk. 

“But if I’m going to do this,” Winry started, “I need to start now. I need to make applications and create a hiring process and–”

“You need a break,” he gently cut her off, “at least a small one. Can you forget your orders and the hiring processes and come back to bed? For at least an hour?”

Winry sighed. But he had won.

“You’re impossible,” she griped, getting back into bed anyways. “One hour.”

“Well,” Ed started, smirking, “there’s a lot we can do in an hour.”

“You’re right!” Winry exclaimed, getting up. “There’s a lot  _I_  can get done in an hour–”

“NO!” Ed exclaimed, yanking her back down beside him. She laughed at him.

“You’re evil.” He said, shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her.

No orders were filled that day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really appreciate all of your support. happy holidays!! <3


End file.
